The Branwell Institute for Young Children
by MirrorFlame
Summary: Modern times. When Tessa is 7, her parents die in a car accident. She is then sent to live with her aunt Harriet with her brother, Nate. Now Tessa is 16, and Nate is overseas working at a job in London. When her aunt is murdered and Nate disappears, Tessa is sent to an orphanage where she meets certain people on her quest to find her brother. Wessa. More. On Hiatus!
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first TID Fanfiction. I plan to do several more, but this is what I am starting with. Now, please, bear with me. This is just a prologue. And it's about how Tessa lost her family, and what happened to the Herondale family. It's kinda sad and depressing, but... I feel it's necessary to set up the story. Don't fret! I will mak** **e it a lot more happy and humorous in the future, but now it needs to be sad. And... One more thing... See, I'm considering Jessamine being shipped with a certain James Carstairs. Yay or nay? I feel like Jem deserves someone, and I practically worship Wessa. So... Yeah. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Anyway, I wanted to say that reviews are what keep me going. So please review!**

 **Btw, since I ran out of characters in the summary thing, I'm putting the summary right here.**

 **Summary:**

 **Tessa is 7 when her parents are murdered. She is sent to live with her aunt Harriet with her brother, Nate. When she is 16, Nate is overseas in London trying to make money. When her aunt is murdered and Nate goes missing at the same time, Tessa is sent to an Orphanage in London called the Branwell Institute for Young Children. There, she meets Will, Cecily, Jem, Jessamine, and other people. She continues searching for her brother, but she begins to unravel a deep dark plot that will plunge her and her new friends into a journey that will shake up the world as they know it. Much Wessa, Grabrily, Sideon, Chenry, MAYBE Carlace.**

Prologue

Tessa's P.O.V.

Little snippets of time. That was all she could remember. The little snippets of time before her life was destroyed. When she had been seven, and Nathaniel had been nine. The day their parents had died. The children were playing at their neighbors house. The neighbors, Tessa recalled, were a nice, newlywed couple. Anna and John Smith. They took the kids into their house immediately, no questions asked. Their parents had only said that they were going to talk to a man.

She remembered a bright red ball. Nate caught it, and tossed it back to Tessa. She had laughed. She threw it back, but it hit him square in the chest. He burst into tears, and Tessa, confused by the sudden display of emotion, burst into tears as well. It wasn't long before Anna and John had to come over to soothe the upset children.

Hours later, dusk had fallen, bathing the milky walls with it's dying light. Worried voices- the neighbors in the other room, confusion. A car pulling up in the driveway. She remembered Anna running to the window, drawing back the thin curtains with haste, only to gasp, horror plain as the moon rising above them upon her face. She had fallen backwards, only to be caught by John. He, too, glanced outside, and his skin took on a shade of white that 7 year old Tessa deemed too close to the milk she had been drinking to her liking.

She was still young, but she remembered how scared she had been. She had stood upon Nate's shoulders, peering through the thin white curtains, but all she saw was a car. She could not read, or else she would have read the words 'Police' on the side of the vehicle. As it was, deep down inside, she dimly sensed that something was wrong.

She didn't remember much after that. She recalled a man getting out of the car to talk to Anna and John, she recalled asking Nate if this was the man Mommy and Daddy went to talk to. She recalled Anna bursting into tears, burying her head into John's shaking arms. He held her, comforting her, and then everyone looked at the to children standing off to the side, right next to each other. The boy holding his little hat, the girl clutching her older brother's arm in terror. They were so innocent, so young. No one wanted to break the news to them.

In the end, the officer told them. Tessa remembered how her heart broke into two pieces that day. One for her father, one for her mother. Zero for herself. Anna and John had moved away, and the children had been sent to live with their Aunt Harriet. The woman was kind, but strict. She forced many chores upon Tessa, while letting her brother develop bad habits. But Tessa knew that her aunt loved her, she just had a hard time expressing it. You had to know her very well before she would let down her rough exterior. Nate was the only exception. He was the apple of her eyes, and she endlessly doted on him. Many nights had Tessa stayed up with her aunt, waiting for Nate to come home under the influence of alcohol after gambling away all their money. She had seen the emotions dancing ferociously in her aunts eyes, she had seen the war they raged in the poor woman's mind. Pity, regret, and sadness. A great deal of sadness. She knew that Aunt Harriet pretended to be rough, but she was a delicate and fragile person.

Years passed, and soon 18 year old Nathaniel was in London, pursuing a job that would give them the money they needed to continue scraping by. Frail old Aunt Harriet had sold the house, and the two woman were living in an apartment. Tessa worked several jobs a day, but it never made much of a difference. Aunt Harriet was doing poorly, and had been coughing lately. Tessa knew that her aunt needed to see a doctor, but she barely had enough money to pay the rent. She continuously wrote to Nate, begging him to return home, but he ignored their plight, and stopped writing completely, only delivering the occasional pay check. And then it happened. After a long shift, Tessa had come home and collapsed straight in bed. In the morning, she was awoken by a knocking on her door.

Aunt Harriet had been murdered. She was found near the back of the apartment complex, body half-hidden inside a dumpster. There was a bullet buried deep inside her head. Tessa had cried endlessly, and the police, unsure of what they were to do, awkwardly comforted her. Since she was still a minor, they had to take her back to the station, and let her decide what she wanted to do.

At the station, she worked it out that she would stay with her brother, in London. She would receive a free plane ticket, and she would attend school there. That's when the phone call came. Late last night, around the same time Aunt Harriet died, Nate had gone missing.

Life was a blur after that. The police asked her about the Orphanage she would like to attend, and she began hyperventilating. The police calmed her down, and they gave her food and sent her home. They patrolled around the apartment all night long. In the morning, Tessa could think clearly, and she examined the different options. Finally, she found one that seemed like it might work. It was called the Branwell Institute for Young Children. It was twenty minutes away from Nathaniel's work place. She could investigate there, and when she found Nate, she would live with him. She would have to keep her investigations a secret. It was the only way her long shot of a plan would work. She had made her decision, and the police purchased her a plane ticket.

Tessa sighed, leaning against the window of the plane. I wish Nate was here with me. She felt the tears coming to her eyes, but she held them back. I am strong, she thought. I can make this work. I can bring Nate back to me. And with her resolve in place, the un fallen tears dried in their ducts, and she stared out her window at the water 80,000 miles or so below her. They looked as if they had been cremated there, baked by the sun. Waves are like resolves. At the beginning, they are nothing. Then they get bigger and stronger, growing in size, until the person feels they are at they're strongest, and then they collapse, bringing with them dreams of greatness. It's like an ocean of crushed dreams. My resolve- it's a friggin' tsunami. I will destroy the world to find Nathaniel, and I am way too stubborn to let him slip through my watery grasp. I will not die. And with that thought stuck firmly in her mind, the poor girl finally succumbed to sleep.

Cecily's P.O.V.

Dead. Ella was dead. It still seemed so foreign to her, even though two weeks had passed. She remembered it so vividly. Ella, Will, and I were playing Hide and go Seek. I ran inside to get water, and when I came out, Ella was lying dead upon the ground, Will sitting next to her still-warm corpse, talking to her and holding her hand as if she could still hear him.

"Ella, come back to me." He was like the China dolls in my room, fragile and delicate. And he was about to shatter. "Ella..." His voice cracked. I took in the scene, and began screaming at the top of my lungs. Will turned around instantly, took in the sight of me screaming, and looked back at Ella, before he started screaming, too. Seconds later, our parents ran out of the house. Mam started screaming as well, and Pa got this look in his eyes. He looked like he was about the go on an insane rampage. My screaming faltered, and I glanced at Will. We made eye contact, and I will never forget what I saw. Grief, sadness, anger, and regret. All at once. Zeroing in, fighting a raging war inside his mind. He shattered. I fell to the ground, weeping uncontrollably. I knew that nothing would be the same ever again.

Later, Mam took me into my room and closed the door, giving us privacy. I refused to face her. Instead, I took two swift steps up to my shelf, and examined the three China dolls sitting atop of it. They were beautiful. The first one had jet black hair, and her eyes were so dark they were almost purple. I ran a finger over her smooth porcelain skin. I had named this one Ella. I looked at the second one, the boy. His hair was the color of Raven feathers, and he had pansy blue eyes opened wide upon his face. This one was William. I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do. I swiped my hand across the shelf, causing William and Ella to come crashing to the floor. They shattered.

I heard an intake of breath behind me. I knew it was Mam. She wanted to talk to me, but she was afraid to disturb the spell I had come under. I picked up the third and final doll. She, too, had pansy blue eyes. Her hair was the color of squid ink, collected from below the surface of the Welsh water. I named this one Cecily. I glanced at the damage of the other two dolls. William had a large hole in the side of his head, as well as severe damage to the rest of him. Ella had a large hole where her heart should have been, also suffering extreme damage. I knew that my other siblings had shattered. Ella was shattered by death, and Will was shattered by trauma. I did not think he would grow out of it. But what about me? Would I ever recover? Maybe. When the years passed by, and the hurt faded to a dull ache. I knew I could recover. Slowly, carefully, I set the doll back on the shelf. Only then did I turn around.

Ever since that day, Will told us that he had dared Ella to climb to the top of a tree. He said that when she got to the top, she leaned to far forward and fell. I know this is not the truth, but he will not tell me. And I won't ever ask. A month passed, and Will and I found ourselves face to face with our parents, who announced they were sending us to boarding school... In London. To say that we were upset was an understatement. Will accepted it. He was packed later that night. But I fought tooth and claw. It was like seeing us reminded them too much of Ella. Our family shut down and closed off, surrounding their hearts with barbed wire. And no one would let me in.

Then we went to boarding school. Half a year later, they got the news that their parents had died, supposedly of alcohol abuse. They were placed in the care of the Branwell Institute for Young Children. Years had passed, and they made friends. Cecily had healed. Will acted as if he were okay, but Cecily knew that deep down he was just as broken as he was on the day of Ella's death. And now she was 15, and Will was 17.

 **Well... Sad, right? I promise it will get better! The characters are formed through the experiences they have and the choices they make! It builds character! Please don't throw a tomato at me! But if you do decide the tomato is necessary, does it have to be rotten? Because I don't like rotten tomatoes. I prefer them ripe. And now I'm rambling. Sorry, I'm a really awkward person. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just so you know, I don't think I'll be able to update often. I'm aiming to try for 1 chapter per week, but I don't know if that's going to work out. Please know that reading the series inspired me, but reviews keep me inspired and encourage me to stick with the project. Please review, and let me know if you think what I'm doing is good!**

Chapter 1

Tessa's P.O.V.

Tessa sighed. It had been a long flight, but she was here. The two elderly woman sitting next to her got up and scurried off, as Tessa slowly undid her seat belt. She picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and walked out of the plane. There were so many faces, and she didn't know who to look for. Suddenly, a small, mousey woman with long, pecan hair and warm, penny brown eyes walked up to her.

"Hi, you must be Theresa. I'm Charlotte Branwell, but you can just call me Charlotte. My husband and I run the Institute." Her voice was warm and comforting, like honey.

Tessa immediately liked her. "Hi, I go by Tessa."

Charlotte smiled warmly before responding,"Well then Tessa, why don't we go down to baggage claim?"

Tessa but her lip, unable to meet the other woman's eyes. "This is all I have..." She glanced up at Charlotte's face.

She was obviously surprised. Then she grinned again,"Well then, I guess we'll have to change that, won't we?"

She took Tessa by the arm, leading her towards the exit. "At the Institute, you'll have your own room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to talk to me or any of the staff. Also, to teach kids responsibility, we ask you to do simple chores, such as doing the dishes, or mopping the floors. But don't worry, by doing these chores, we'll give you a little bit of pocket money." She winked at Tessa, "I know for a fact that I am so happy to have another girl around. All of our kids attend Wayland High School." She stopped in front of the door, and paused for a breath, turning to Tessa. "Any questions?"

Tessa shook her head numbly. Charlotte pushed open the doors,"Good." She then brought Tessa to a sleek black SUV, and opened the right door on the front seat, stuffing a protesting Tessa inside.

"I can't drive!" Tessa squealed.

Charlotte stopped, looking confused for a second, before bursting into laughter. "This is London, honey. The driver seat is on the left side!"

Tessa started laughing as well, and she let Charlotte shove her inside. She knew that this place was going to be different. She knew that this place might actually be a place she could enjoy herself. She smiled, preparing for the drive to her new home.

Cecily's P.O.V.

"Will!" She yelled into her older brother's ear. He jumped, scowling at his little sister.

"Sheesh, what do you want?" He was practically growling at her.

She smiled sweetly. The new girl was supposed to be coming today, and she had been yelling at everyone all morning to get off their butts and help her put up decorations.

"Why, I believe you know exactly what I want."

"It's not a party, Cece. We don't need to bother with decorations." He turned away.

She frowned at his back,"You could at least help me put up a welcome sign."

He faced her once more, still scowling,"Fine! I'll help. What was her name again? Tallia?"

Cecily raised an eyebrow," Never mind. If you can't even remember her name. I'll ask Jem."

Will sighed,"It's Tanya, isn't it."

Cecily sniffed,"Theresa, Will. It's Theresa." She sighed, turned, and walked out of the room.

Tessa's P.O.V.

The car bumped along the road as it pulled up on the driveway to a large house. Tessa stared at in awe. It was huge! Charlotte, seeing the look on Tessa's face, grinned.

"Welcome to The Branwell Institute for Young Children, Tessa." She parked the car, and the two women jumped out of it. They approached the large front doors, and Charlotte reached over Tessa and grasped the handle of the one closest to her, opening it. Tessa stepped inside, and her first thought, was: Wow! These guys are rich! She immediately took in the cherry wood floors, the double staircase, and the upstairs balcony. Then she noticed the sign that read,'Welcome Theresa!' Last of all, she noticed the girl sitting in a chair, texting. She had hair the color of squid ink, and pansy blue eyes. Charlotte stepped in behind Tessa, and smirked, folding her arms over chest.

"Hello, Cecily. This is Tessa." Charlotte's honey voice piped up. The girl, whom Tessa assumed was Cecily, jumped up, hurriedly jamming her phone into her pocket, running forward.

"Hey! I'm Cecily! It's so great to finally meet you!" She turned toward the balcony. "Jem! Will! Jessamine! At least try to be social, will you? Tessa's here!" Yelled Cecily.

Tessa stood awkwardly off to the side. Charlotte was beaming. Cecily had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. She narrowed her eyes, just as a boy walked out. Tessa was blown away. He looked like an angel. He was made of silver. His hair, his eyelashes, his skin, all silver.

He walked over, calling a greeting,"Hi! I'm James Carstairs, but you can call me Jem. Everyone does." He smiled happily.

Tessa couldn't help but stare. "Hi, I'm Tessa." She barely remembered to speak. Then, her curiosity got the better of her. "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but... You didn't just happen to take a bath in silver glitter, did you?" She quickly added,"Because if you did, I was hoping that you saved enough for me."

Cecily and Jem burst out laughing, as another boy drifted into the room. He had curly hair that was as dark as night, the color of Raven feathers. His eyes were also pansy blue, even more so than Cecily's.

His deep chuckles echoed through the room,"Jem! Don't tell me you're going to give the rest of your glitter to the new girl instead of me, your almost-brother?" He feigned offense.

Jem responded equally,"Well, if it's the same to you, Tessa asked first, so you can have my extra glitter next time." The laughter continued.

Tessa mock-frowned,"Why, Jem, a girl like me requires frequent bathing in glitter. I refuse to share!" The laughing got louder.

The boy grabbed Jem by the shoulders,"But Jem! Where am I going to get glitter?"

Cecily laughed, stepping up behind the newcomer, leaning against him,"Don't worry, brother. You can borrow some of mine. It's gold, so we'll be prettier than Jem and Tessa."

By now, nearly everyone was clutching their stomachs. Cecily and her brother high-fived, grinning. Suddenly, the loud burp of an air horn shocked them into silence. A beautiful teenage girl stood holding said air horn, arms crossed. Tessa took her in. She had ice blonde hair that ran down her pale arms, and tortilla brown eyes. She looked like a model that had walked out of a magazine... If she wasn't scowling.

"Oh my god! Will you please be quiet? I'm trying to text Tatiana!" The girl growled.

The boy grimaced at her words, mumbling,"Nice to see you too, Jessie."

Charlotte placed her hands on her hips,"Jessamine, come meet Tessa." The girl- Jessamine, glanced at the banner, then appraised Tessa like a butcher staring at a cut of meat.

You could hear her softly mumbling under her breath,"Long, curly, chocolate brown hair, thin waist, slate grey eyes, nice features. She would do." It was obvious that she didn't know she was speaking.

Cecily spoke up,"Hey Jessie, what color glitter do you have the most of?"

Jessamine startled at the unexpected question. Tessa giggled, but hid it behind her hands. "Pink. Why?" She narrowed her eyes.

Cecily was visibly shaking with the he urge not to laugh,"Nothing. Just wondering."

Jessamine turned back to Tessa, mumbling something that sounded like a greeting, before turning and sashaying out.

The boy smirked,"Was it just me, or did Jessamine just say something that sounded suspiciously polite?" Everyone laughed. Even Charlotte, but not for long.

"Will, you haven't introduced yourself yet." Charlotte stated.

Will shrugged,"Oops. I'm Will Herondale, brother to Cecily and and almost-brother to Jem."

Tessa playfully narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure that you are brother to Cecily and almost-brother to Jem? Don't you mean that you are sister to Cecily and almost-sister to Jem?" Jem and Cecily started laughing again. Charlotte smiled, and Will simply smirked.

Will replied, cocky grin on his face,"I don't know what you are talking about, my dear Tess. I obviously said that I am brother to Thomas and sister to Six Fingered Nigel."

Jem was still brimming with mirth, but Will's humor was wasted on Tessa. "Who?" She asked, voice full of confusion. Will scowled.

 **The chapter is a little shorter, but I'm aiming for between 1,000 to 2,000 words. So: Please review and let me know what you think! The Prologue was sad, so I tried to go cheerful on this one. Too much? Not enough?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Um... I'm not really sure what to put here, so please review, favorite, and follow! And without further delay, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Tessa's P.O.V.

Tessa sat at the desk in her new room, deep in thought. If she rushed home after school and got her homework done quickly, she should be able to spend at least an hour searching for Nate. She could use the back door of the Institute to avoid suspicion. On that note, she would have to be able to find it again. Charlotte had sent Sophia Collins, the maid/nurse to show Tessa around.

"But you can simply call me Sophie, miss." Insisted the woman. She was easily in her 20s, that much was obvious.

"And you can call me Tessa." She had told Sophie. She smiled, and continued her tour. She had pointed out the drawing room, the dining room, the study, the training room, (For self-defense classes that every orphan is required to take) the kitchen, where she met the cooks, Bridget and Agatha, and the laboratory, where she met Charlotte's husband, Henry Branwell, who had accidentally set himself on fire. After that, Sophie had dragged him to the infirmary, despite his weak protests. Then, she pointed out everyone's bedrooms before arriving at a special door: The door to Tessa's room.

Tessa was to be in the third attic room. It was large and spacious, with a walk-in closet and her own bathroom. There was a white desk in one corner, and a large window with abstract rainbow curtains facing London. There was a loft tucked away in the back of the room; a white ladder that led up to a small platform with a king-sized bed, complete with two night tables and a dresser. There was a small, fluffy carpet that made Tessa want to touch it. The floors were made of a dark wood, Tessa did not know which kind. The room was themed white and rainbow, a perfect, contemporary haven. Tessa had never dreamed of having such a nice room before! And, it had a door connecting it to her new friend Cecily's room, who was in the second attic room.

Tessa took out a pad of paper and a pen. After the tour, Sophie had left her in her room to get settled. Tessa started off with a refreshing shower, and when she came out, she decided that she should write down everything she knew about Nate's life in London, which honestly wasn't very much. She bit her lip. Nate was an employee for Mortmain's Robots and Parts Inc. She scribbled it down. Nate was also an alcoholic and had a gambling problem, but all the pay checks he had sent her were all complete. That was fishy. Wait a second... Nate loves her, and he must not have wanted her to worry about him. So he probably got himself into debt, trying to scrape by enough money so that she wouldn't be suspicious of him. Therefore, the person who kidnapped him must have run out of patience with Nate, and kidnapped him. That seems likely! But what about Aunt Harriet? It surely couldn't be coincidence of the timing of her death. Maybe the kidnapper had an associate in America and was trying to teach Nate a lesson? But that didn't make sense. Nate wouldn't have heard about Aunt Harriet until at least the next morning. It was all so mysterious... Wait. She could talk to his boss! Surely he must have a clue of what had happened to Nate!

Suddenly, a knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. She quickly hid her papers, and stood up.

"You can come in." She said, looking around. The knocking had come from the door to Cecily's room. It opened, and Cecily stepped out, wearing jeans and a navy blue hoodie.

"Hey Tessa!' She greeted,"How are you settling in?"

Tessa smiled,"I'm just fine. I'm so glad that we're neighbors!"

The younger girl grinned, flashing her a thumbs up. She examined Tessa's outfit, a white blouse with beige shorts.

Cecily raised her eyebrows,"Shorts? Not too practical right now. It's the middle of August, and London is about to get really cold. Do you have any warmer clothes?"

As Tessa shook her head, Cecily sighed in disappointment. "I see. I guess we'll have to go shopping then, won't we? Unfortunately, we'll have to take Jessamine with us. Even though she doesn't like me, she would skin us alive if we went to a mall without her."

Tessa nodded, grabbing her purse. It didn't have much in it, but it made Tessa feel better. She didn't want her new friend paying for her. "When should we go?" She asked.

Cecily checked her watch,"Right now would be good, actually. I'll get Jessamine. Meet us by the door?"

Tessa nodded, and Cecily left the room in a blur. I just have to find the door first. That actually went surprisingly well. Charlotte had mentioned something about earning pocket money, so I won't go broke. I just have to try not to spend too much!

Tessa grimaced at herself in the mirror. Jessamine had forced her into a sparkly, glittery, pink sundress. It looked awful on her. It clashed with her gray eyes, her milky skin, and her chocolate brown hair. Not to mention, it went against anything Tessa had ever believed in about clothes. Jessamine was standing behind her, hands on Tessa's shoulders, trying to find a good reason to make Tessa buy the dress, while Cecily sat in a corner, giggling behind her hand. Jessamine frowned at her.

"Well, thanks for your help, Jessamine, but I really don't think that pink is my kind of glitter." Remarked Tessa. Jessamine turned her frown on the American girl, obviously confused. Cecily was openly laughing now. Tessa glared at her through the mirror, but it only made her laugh harder. When she finally stopped, Cecily stood up, and walked over to Jessamine, who was braiding Tessa's hair to see if it would make her look any better in her ridiculous get up.

"I don't understand!" Wailed Jessamine, "It looked so pretty on the rack!" She had given up on Tessa's hair, and was now wringing her hands in distress.

Cecily smiled,"Okay, Jessie. I think you've tortured Tessa long enough." Jessamine pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest. Cecily turned back to Tessa,"Now, let's find you something practical, shall we?"

Cecily drifted out of the changing room, leaving Jessamine waiting outside as Tessa changed out of her monstrosity. She drifted around, picking up several pairs of jeans, shirts, and hoodies. She made her way back to the changing room, and after giving them to Tessa, waited outside with Jessamine.

Several minutes later, Tessa flowed out of the enclosed space, wearing a fluffy green sweater with jeans. They fit her nicely, hugging her body in a comfortable and snug fashion.

Cecily clucked like a mother hen,"Let's see the shirt." Jessamine looked on in interest, as Tessa took off the sweater, revealing a light green T-shirt with bold lettering: I'm not stubborn. My way is just better. Cecily laughed, and Jessamine suppressed a smile. Tessa grinned. She supposed that she could get used to life in London.

Cecily's P.O.V.

The girls rode back to the Institute in a taxi. Jessamine was sitting in one of the window seats, texting her friend Tatiana, a creepy girl who had a crush on Will when they were kids. She was a total stalker, and she hadn't really grown out of it now that she was a teenager. I had the other window seat, and Tessa was squished in between us. Jessamine had ended up buying the dress that she had shoved Tessa into, and I simply bought a new hoodie. Some may call it weird, but hey, I have a thing for hoodies.

"So... What kinds of things do you like, Tessa?" I spoke, attempting conversation.

She smiled faintly, almost glowing,"Books, mainly. Especially Classics, like Charles Dickens." You could tell that she really did love books. The gears in my brain began turning. She likes books... Will loves books... They are around the same age... WESSA! Beautiful. I applaud myself. The have stuff in common, and they have an awesome ship name. What more could they need? Now, all I had to do was use my secret amazing awesome ninja skills to get them together...

"What about computers? Artwork?" I had to get more information. Jessamine was still ignoring us, and Tessa as oblivious.

She lowered her head, eyes downcast and full of shame, unable to meet mine. "I... I have never been able to afford a computer. As for artwork... I don't know. I've never tried it before."

Jessamine finally looked up, hands shaking,"You... You've never had a computer before?" She looked at Tessa in horror. The poor girl squirmed uncomfortably.

Before waiting for a reply, Jessamine raised her voice,"Excuse me, driver? Could you please take us to the nearest Apple Store?" The man in the front seat nodded, and switched lanes. Tessa looked on in horror.

"Please, let's just go back to the Institute. I don't need a computer. I've survived this long without one..." Tessa begged. Jessamine shook her head firmly, and Tessa turned to me.

"Cecily?" She asked, voice full of hope.

I shrugged,"Even if you don't get one now, you need a computer for school." Tears were forming in her eyes. I instantly felt terrible.

"What's wrong, Tessa?" I asked.

She drew in a shaky breath,"I... I can't afford one." She stared steadily at the floor.

I thought for a second. She obviously has a whole 'Independant, strong, and free' thing going on. I doubt she'll accept a handout. I don't have enough to buy her a computer... But wait! That was it!

"So Jessamine and I will split the cost, and then you can pay us back later." I proposed. Jessamine looked up, smiling at Tessa, then glaring daggers at me.

Tessa thought it over,"Well... I... I guess that's okay... I just don't want you wasting your money on my account." I grinned, and threw my arm over her shoulders.

"Tessa, think of it as a 'Welcome home' present." The girl meekly smiled, as Jessamine haughtily turned back to her texting. I caught a glimpse of her phone.

 **Jessamine: OMG! I just got the CUTEST dress evr!**

 **Tatiana: OMG! Srsly girl?**

 **Jessamine: YES! It's pink and glittery!**

 **Tatiana: OMG! #GreatFind #CutestDressEver #BestDressed #SoChic #BeatThat**

I grimaced, turning away from the blatant abuse of hashtags. "To the Apple Store we go!" I rolled down the window and shouted, causing the lady on the sidewalk to jump. She looked at me as if I were missing several brain cells, which, in her defense, I probably was. Tessa started laughing behind me, and I heard myself join in. Laughter was a beautiful thing, and one must treasure it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I would have updated sooner, but I got a little... Distracted while playing video games. Anyways, here it is. Please let me know what you think of it by reviewing! It always makes my day!**

Chapter 3

It was so kind of Cecily and Jessamine to buy Tessa a computer. The girl had wanted one all her life, but could never afford one. She had never raised a fuss about it, either, because all her money was put towards paying bills. She barely got enough to eat in the past. But now, that would change. She had a proper home now, at least for two years. She would get money, nice things, and an education. She would get three meals a day, friends, and if everything went according to plan, she would get Nate as well.

Cecily pointed to a computer,"What do you think of that one?" It was sleek and modern, a Mac Book Pro. It had five or six wires sticking out the back of it, but as far as Tessa was concerned, it might as well have been a hundred. She had no idea where they would go, or what to do with them.

She shrugged,"I don't know. They all look fine to me." Cecily studied Tessa curiously. Surely the girl must have some sort of preference?

Jessamine was taken aback. Was Cecily trying to sabotage Tessa? Honestly, the blonde wouldn't put it past that Welsh girl to get one past the new girl. Jessamine would obviously have to be the hero.

"Are you kidding me?" Jessamine sputtered incredulously,"That computer would be a horrible choice!" Tessa was shocked, and Cecily raised her eyebrows. Several nearby employees raised their heads to give Jessamine dirty looks, but she didn't care.

"Tessa obviously needs a laptop!" Jessamine finished. It was sensible, and it would be portable.

Cecily thought it over,"Well, for once I agree with Jessie. A Laptop would be a good choice." She turned to Tessa,"See anything you like?"

Tessa crossed her arms, biting her lip,"Um... I don't know... Maybe... Um... That one?" The girl tentatively pointed to a small, sleek laptop.

Jessamine stepped forward and read the label,"Mac Book Air." She stepped around, probing and inspecting it. At last, she turned to Tessa,"I like it. It's a good choice. You should get it."

Cecily nodded her approval,"I agree."

Tessa bit her lip nervously,"Okay..." She awkwardly picked it up, and stared at the other two girls. "Now what?"

Jessamine started frantically jumping up and down. She looked like she was elliptic as she screamed in delight,"ACSSESORIES!" The two closest employees jumped back in shock, wondering if they should be enacting emergency protocols.

Cecily sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Lead the way, Jessamine." Tessa looked like she was going to die of shock. She was hugging the laptop to her chest, staring at Jessamine. Her mouth formed a small 'O'. Cecily giggled, then pushed Tessa's chin up, effectively closing her mouth.

Tessa sighed. She was exhausted. Jessamine had grabbed everything that was pink and glittery, and tried to get Tessa to buy it. In the end, the only accessory that Tessa had bought, was a light blue computer case. Jessamine had seemed really put out. Tessa didn't know what to do. She certainly didn't want to make any enemies on her first day here, no matter how... Odd Jessamine had seemed. Although, Cecily certainly had been fun to hang out with. She still had no idea what to think of Will.

Tessa walked down the hallway. She turned the corner, only to walk into something... Solid? She fell flat on her butt.

She stammered out an apology,"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you ther-" She was cut off by a loud chuckle.

"You're killing me, smalls." Said the voice.

Tessa, still not knowing who the speaker was, retorted,"I'm actually quite content to murder you, talls." The person laughed again. This time, Tessa recognized the mystery person. It was Will. Tessa looked up at him. He actually was very handsome. He raised an eyebrow, and she blushed, realizing that she had been staring.

He continued on,"You know, most girls that want to look at my face don't wait around the corner for me to walk by."

Tessa raised her eyebrows,"That's because there are no girls." Will laughed again before offering her his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up.

"So, what brings you to this section of the Institute at this time of night? Hoping to see me?" Will spoke. Tessa glanced at a nearby window. It was, in fact, night. She had lost track of time!

"Actually, I was headed to my room. You?" She replied dryly.

Will grinned,"I was actually headed to the Devil's tavern. It's a couple blocks from here. Care to join me?" In the small time that he had known her, he knew that she would distinctly refuse any offers to consume alcohol. Naturally, she did not disappoint.

Tessa made an indignant noise. The nerve! "First off, if you were 18, you wouldn't be here, so you are under the legal drinking age! Second, you ask me if I want to join you in your shenanigans? You barely even know me!

Will grinned again. This was too fun! "Well, first off, I look 18. Besides, I don't think you're in Kansas anymore, Toto. People can legally serve me an alcoholic beverage, but no plain alcohol. Second... Shenanigans? Sounds interesting. I'm up for it if you are. Is it a yes?" He waggled his eyebrows. Tessa's face was red. Will felt that she could have had smoke coming out of her ears, and it wouldn't seem out of place. Maybe he shouldn't have baited her like that, but he couldn't help it. It was just too much fun!

Tessa stepped forward, nearly bumping into him again,"I'm from New York, Will. Not Kansas." She replied petulantly.

He chuckled,"City, huh? I always liked the city more than the country. So, is it a yes?" He leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Tessa stuck out her foot, hands on her hips,"No. It's a no. Anyway, where is your accent from? I can't place it, and it's killing me!"

Will let out a surprised laugh. This girl was something else! "Wales." He pointed to himself before continuing,"Product made in Wales. One-of-a-kind, special offer. 25% off." Tessa laughed, and Will smirked. She was interesting, alright.

Will smiled, leaning in close to her face. She hitched her breath. He slowly whispered,"You're not too bad yourself, city girl. See you around." Her eyes were wide, staring at him. He knew he could easily lose himself in those beautiful eyes. He turned, and walked away, leaving her alone in the hallway.

Tessa inhaled a deep breath. She let it out in a smooth fashion. She repeated this action, safe in her loft, over and over again. Her mental gears had stopped turning, and she couldn't think. Tomorrow was her first day of school, she had a new computer, and a hot Welsh guy had just flirted with her. Her breathing slowed, and she replayed the conversation in her head. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was, that she couldn't focus on romance, when she had to worry about Nate. Oh Nate... Just thinking of her poor forlorn brother, made her instantly depressed. She mentally ran through her plan of action. After school, she would take the taxi to Mortmain's General Robot Store Inc. Then, she would talk to the employees about Nate. She would stay for an hour or two, then come back, hopefully with a good excuse as to where she had been. She ran through it again, than clicked off the light and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week. I was busy, and I am NOT a fan of writing school days. But it can't be avoided. It's necessary to the course of the story, and please have faith that I won't abandon it! Please do review, favorite, and follow!**

Chapter 4

Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm blared. Tessa groaned, reaching out blindly, smothering the source of the noise with her hand. Finding the snooze button, she clicked it, and sank back into her blissful rest.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm blared again. Tessa rose groggily, peering at the clock with sleepy eyes. It was white, covered with several buttons without labels. She clicked a random one, and the alarm clock sank back into silence. Tessa blearily stood up, walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Five minutes later, the alarm went off again, and Tessa angrily stomped out, this time yanking the cord from its socket. The alarm shut off without so much as a beep. She walked into her closet, grabbing random clothes, and began going through the motions of getting ready for her first day at her new school.

When Cecily peeked through the door, she found Tessa applying the last touches to her makeup. Nothing fancy, just some mascara and blush. Cecily pushed the door open, and walked in. Tessa looked up, startled by the sudden company. When she saw that it was only Cecily, she smiled.

"What brings you to my lair at this hour?" Asked Tessa. She had stood up, make up finished. Cecily waltzed over to where Tessa stood, and leaned against the wall.

Funny, Tessa thought, Will did the same thing last night. Must be a Herondale thing.

Cecily yawned,"Just making sure you were awake. On my first day, I slept through the alarm and was half an hour late to my first class." Tessa laughed, and Cecily yawned once more before continuing on,"Come on, let's go down to breakfast. If we get there early, we can pick up your schedule, and I can show you around."

Tessa grinned at the younger girl. "Okay! Sounds great!" They walked out the door, and into the corridor.

Across the hallway, exiting his own room, was Will. He confidently strode past, calling out a greeting,"Good morning, ladies." He winked at Tessa, who stiffened and frowned at him. Cecily, noticing the exchange, stifled a smile. Her plan must have worked! Cecily had sent Will downstairs to grab her a sandwich. She had barely convinced him, but he gave in, telling her that after he gave her a sandwich, she shouldn't expect him back for awhile. Something must have happened between Will and Tessa!

Will strode off, and the girls continued their way to the dining room. Jessamine, Jem, Charlotte, Sophie, Henry, and Will were already seated and eating. Only two seats remained open. One next to Sophie, and one next to Will.

Cecily rushed passed Tessa, sitting down next to Sophie, exclaiming,"I'm starving!" Tessa paused for a split second. She did not particularly want to sit next to Will. Being near him would only distract her. Seriously, Tessa? It's only a chair. Your overreacting. She sighed to herself, and sat in the seat. She began to eat the eggs Benedict lying in front of her, only for Will to turn and slyly whisper into her ear,"Couldn't stay away from me, I see. I bet you're wishing you hadn't so hastily refused my offer last night, Tess."

Tessa scowled at him, covertly whispering back,"In your dreams. Also, it's Tessa, not Tess." Will waggled his eyebrows and smirked. Tessa turned away from him, and continued her breakfast. Unbeknownst to them, Cecily had been listening in on their conversation.

Charlotte cleared her throat,"How did you sleep, Tessa?" Henry looked up, first gazing lovingly at his wife, and then inquisitively at Tessa.

Tessa smiled,"Wonderfully, thank you for asking. And you?" Will and Jem finished off their plates. Tessa had noticed that Jessamine had only taken two bites of her food, and had resolutely pushed away her plate. The girl sat in stoic silence.

The polite conversation continued on, until Will interrupted,"Nice shirt, Tessa." He smirked. Tessa glanced down. Her shirt read,' Classy, Sassy, and a bit Smart Assy'. She turned to Cecily,"Do all of the shirts you got me have smart ass sayings on them?"

Cecily grinned,"Yup. You can thank me later." The younger girl flashed her a double thumbs up. Tessa raised her eyebrow.

Jessamine coughed,"A smart ass is bad, right Charlotte?" Charlotte faced the girl she had taken in, and sighed. "It depends on the situation, Jessie."

Jessamine scoffed, and whined,"But in this situation it's bad, right?" Without waiting for a response from Charlotte, she turned to Cecily,"OMG! Stop being SUCH a smart ass, Cecily. It's SO annoying." Will rolled his eyes, and Sophie scowled. Tessa, Charlotte, Henry, and Jem all frowned.

Without missing a beat, Cecily shot back,"I wouldn't have to be such a smart ass, if you weren't such a dumb ass." Jessamine burst into fake tears, over-dramatically blowing her nose into a tissue. Will and Jem high-fived the Herondale, and Tessa and Sophie tried to suppress their laughter. "By the way, is that also from one of the shirts you got me?" Cecily nodded her reply, eyes dancing full of mirth.

Henry had long ago zoned out of the conversation, and Charlotte looked as if she was trying to reprimand Cecily while holding back her laughter. "Cecily, you shouldn't say things like that."

Will spoke up in his little sister's defense,"Aw, but Jessie's such a prep!" Jessamine, whom Tessa had to admit was very much like a prep, started mopping her faux tears with a handkerchief. Jessamine venomously delivered her reply,"Oh yeah? And you, are all NERDS!"

Tessa couldn't hold her tongue any longer,"And proud!" Her comeback, wether she had known it or not, had earned her respect with the rest of the Institute. Jessamine got up from her chair, and hurried off. Charlotte sighed. "I guess I better go after her." She murmured, pushing in her chair and scurrying off after Jessamine.

Everyone but Henry looked at each other, before bursting out with laughter. Henry looked up, absolutely baffled,"Huh? What did I miss?"

Tessa took a deep, shaky breath. Cecily put her hands on the other girl's shoulders, speaking in a low tone,"Don't worry, Tessa. You'll do great. Remember, your first class is Science, with Jem and Will, then English, also with Will, then you and Will need to report to the library ASAP. I don't really know what you find fun about being a library aide, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Then you have lunch, and after that you have Art with me. Hah, Herondales for 5 periods straight! I'm sure you won't die of over exposure to pure awesomeness. After that, is Math with Jessamine. Then, you both have gym, and you'll be with me again. Think you can remember that?"

Tessa breathed out, pale as a sheet,"No."

Cecily laughed and clapped her on the back," Great! It's written down if you forget something." The girl threw a paper at the American girl, and made off down the hallway. Tessa caught it, and stared after her new friend.

"Wait! Don't leave me! I don't know anything!" Cried the older girl. She could hear Cecily's laughter echoing down the hall. Tessa sighed, slumping down in a corner. She stared at the paper, trying to make sense of it, when suddenly a shadow unexpectedly loomed over her. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack, Cecy. I almost didn't think you were going to come back." Grumbled Tessa.

A familiar voice called out," I'm too masculine to be my sister. But if I were a girl, I would be marvelous. Don't you agree Tess?"

Tessa looked up. Will was standing in front of her, leaning against the wall, examining a book. She ground her teeth, forcing out the words,"My name is Tessa, Will. Not Tess."

He shrugged, flipping through the book in his hands. He continued on, ignoring her,"I hear we have four classes together." Tessa sighed, forcing herself to relax. Every time Will was near her, she was on edge.

"Yes, and thanks to your sister, I still don't know where they are, or any of my other classes, for that matter." Tessa replied stonily. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the ground beneath his feet.

Will furrowed his eyebrows,"Don't blame Cecily. I'm sure she has her reasons. Here, let me see your schedule. I'll show you around." He held out his hand for the paper Tessa was holding. Tessa cocked an eyebrow, and handed him the schedule, muttering something uncomprehendble under her breath. "What was that, Tess?" Will spoke up.

"Nothing. And my name isn't Tess."

"Whatever you say..."

The two orphans walked along the hallway, the boy pointing out classrooms, and the girl observing while making sarcastic comments.

Tessa sighed. "Why exactly are you helping me? You don't have to like me, you know. I'm not a Facebook status." She stopped and looked at Will. They were next to the girls gym.

Will stopped as well, turning to look at Tessa, raising his eyebrows,"Why do you think I'm helping you? I'm saving you from a horrible fate, as is my custom to save damsels in distress from horrible fates."

"You're wrong on that part. You can't read minds. Maybe you are the horrible fate." Tessa shot back. Will leaned against the wall, observing her.

He replied," The handsome young fellow trying to save you from a horrible fate is never wrong, not even if he says the sky is purple and made of hedgehogs."

Tessa sighed, rolling her eyes,"I doubt that, Sir Galahad." Tessa stalked off towards the Science rooms, leaving Will to run after her in pursuit.

The bell rang, and Tessa, Will and Jem sat down for Science. Tessa in the middle, the boys on either side of her. The teacher walked in, and called roll.

"Class, today we're going to start our new unit, infections and diseases." The teacher droned on and on, explaining what to do. Tessa felt her eyelids begin to droop. She wasn't particularly tired, it was just something about the old man talking that simply made Tessa want to close her eyes and sleep for several hours.

Will discreetly elbowed her,"Don't fall asleep. The Old Timer hates that." Tessa sent him a questioning glance, and Will elaborated,"That's what we call him. Mr. Oxheimer the Old Timer." Tessa nodded, and attempted to focus. But the Old Timer's words simply blended together, until a series of muffled grunts was the only thing that was decipherable. Finally, he finished, and passed out a packet of papers.

"You'll be working in groups of three. Pick a disease or infection, and you'll do a report on that illness. Due Friday." The Old Timer enunciated. He handed the packet to Will, whom flipped through the papers, skimming the words.

He pulled out a pencil and scribbled something down. Tessa read aloud over his shoulder,"Demon pox?" Behind her, Jem groaned, and face palmed. Will smirked, pleased with himself. Tessa was slightly alarmed. Turning to Jem, she asked,"What's Demon Pox?" Jem quickly looked at her with a pleading face. He shook his head, silently begging her not to ask The Question. But it was too late.

Will smiled and joyfully bounced out of his seat. He burst into song,"Demon Pox, oh Demon Pox, just how is it acquired? One must go down, to the bad parts of town, until one is very tired. Demon Pox, oh Demon Pox, I had it all along. No, not the pox, you foolish blocks, I mean this very song! For I was right, and you were wrong!" Jem and Tessa stared at him.

Jem was the first to speak,"That was even worse than usual, Will. Your improv skills have only worsened." Tessa's eyebrows knitted together as both boys looked at her.

Finally, she spoke,"No. Just... No. We're not doing a report on... That. I refuse." Jem looked at Tessa, and when she finished speaking, he turned to Will, backing her up with a single nod.

Will smiled,"That, just so happens to be my favorite sickness. It's starts out as a shield-shaped rash, than escalates, until your skin is so bad, that it takes on the texture of worm skin. You look like you made a business deal with a demon when it's done with you." He smirked. Tessa groaned, and buried her face in her hands. Jem face-palmed. Will clapped his hands together, a hopeful look on his face,"So, is that a yes, then?"


End file.
